Dark Love Devil Love
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Sasuke a toujours aime son sempai mais voila qu'un imbecil blond vient foutre le bordel dans sa simple vie et tous sa a cause d'une simple lettre d'amour...NaruSasu


Rêve

Il se tenait devant lui, tellement beau de toute sa grandeur d'athlète que ça en semblait vraiment irréel. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment ? Des centaines même des milliards, voir encore plus que ça. Enfin Neji avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments. De sa petite taille Sasuke savait que c'était maintenant et pas un autre jour. L'endroit où ils se tenaient tous les deux était magnifique digne des plus grand romantique. Dans ce magnifique champ de fleur il était en compagnie du plus beau gars de la planète et de l'école.

Ils étaient tous deux habillés de blanc. C'était comme dans un conte de fée. Car il faut même si il ne l'avouait pas de vis voix Sasuke était vraiment un amoureux de la romance. Neji lui tenait les mains attendant qu'il parle avec toujours se beau sourire …alors c'et s'en plus attendre qu'il leva son visage le rouge au joue près a confessé ….

Sasuke : j-j—je v-vou-voulais te d-dire…. (plus rouge que jamais)

Il lui sembla que la Terre elle-même avait arrêté de tourner au même moment ou son cœur avait fait pareille après avoir enfin pu lui dire ces trois mots.

Sasuke : Je t'aime Neji (baisse la tête)

Il fit aucun geste et pour Sasuke cela voulait dire qu'il avait été stupide de se déclare comme sa et sans prévenir des roulaient sur ces joue en silence .Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les lèvres si tentantes de Neji s'ouvrirent.

Neji : ...Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, bien avant même que tu ne me remarque enfin Sasuke…(sourit)

Il aurait voulu au moins sourire ou montrait combien il était heureux en cet instant ; mais ses émotions étaient trop fortes, tout se mélangeait en lui, et il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il restait planté là, Neji lui releva le menton à l'aide de son pousse et de son indexe lui lui attrapant la taille de l'autre main et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Sasuke qui avait légèrement ferme les yeux plus rouge que. Il sentit les effluves de son parfum si viril et à la fois tendre de Neji qui lui parvenait.

Il était enfin heureux.

Fin rêve

Dans la réalité son ami de toujours Kiba, petit garnement parfois plus immature que jamais brun avec d'étrange triangle sur le visage un corps un peu plus grand que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de réveillé Sasuke qui s'était littéralement endormit pendant le cours de Orochimaru-Sensei leur prof SVT. Mais rien ni fit Il était complètement dans son rêve qui devait être vraiment bien puisqu'il avançait ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait a embrassé une personne n'existant pas dans la réalité.

Kiba : …. (tape un peu son épaule)Sasuke…. (souffla-t-il, calant sa main gauche devant sa bouche pour ne pas trop se faire entendre)

Finalement, le brun laissa tomber la solution discrète et prit son livre de SVT pour le balancer sur la table de Sasuke pendant que derrière eux caché par son propre livre Sai artiste complet et aussi ami de Kiba et de Sasuke se foutait complètement d'eux. Le bruit que produisit l'énorme livre en atterrissant sur la table le réveilla en sursaut, et Kiba fit comme si de rien était en se remettant en face du tableau essayant de cacher son rire de la grimace assez si l'on peut dire charmante de Sasuke qui se rendit compte qu'il était en classe.

Orochimaru-sensei : mes cours sont si ennuyeux que ça, Sasuke ? (souffla-t-il de sa voix de serpent en regardant Sasuke bizarrement

Ce prof était vraiment bizarre, toujours a apporté son serpent, une vipère vraiment horrible .Il regardait toujours Sasuke avec un regard qui selon Sai, pervers envers Sasuke . Ce prof était en plus vraiment méchant en fessant des interros a tous va et viens comme bon lui chantait même si il n'avait pas fait cour sur ce qu'il y avait. Le concerné, voyant le regard que Orochimaru lui lança, la baissa finalement pour se concentrer sur l'image qui était en premier sur son livre.

Sasuke : « ce n'était justequ' un rêve finalement » (soupire)

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il releva doucement les yeux pour tomber sur de magnifiques yeux couleur gris lilas qui le détaillaient avec intérêt. Neji lui souriait gentiment en le regardant. Il détourna les yeux vite fait le rouge au joue espérant que Neji ne se doutait pas de ses sentiments. Il poussa un profond soupir, désespéré.

Plus tard

Sai : de quoi tu rêvais au juste ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, repensa au presque baisé qu'il allait recevoir dans ce magnifique rêve. Si seulement ce baka de Kiba avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avant de le réveiller...

Kiba : Vous faisiez quoi dans ton rêve ? (S'enquit Kiba, sautant sur place, faisant)

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure out en rougissant de plus belle.

Sasuke : Je lui ai fait ma déclaration ! (se lève d'un coup les mains en l'air)

A ce geste Kiba faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive pendant que le crayon de Sai c'était cassé en voyant la soudaine réaction aussi surprenante venant de la part de Sasuke UCHIWA leur glaçon.

Kiba et Sai : (le saisit par les épaules pour le forcer à s'assoir) tu veux dire : ta énième déclaration ! (rétorquèrent-ils exaspérés).

Sasuke : hn…non, cette fois c'était la bonne…

Kiba : (d'un ton sérieux) alors celle d'aujourd'hui aussi c'est la bonne ! (attrape Sasuke)

Sai hocha la tête de même que Kiba en regardant Sasuke qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide . Et il dit ….

Sasuke : Je peux vraiment le faire...? (d'une voix blanche)

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui tordait l'estomac. D'accord, plusieurs fois il avait avoué ses sentiments à au Capitaine de L'équipe de basket mais c'était trop souvent dans ces rêve par ce que à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler il risquait d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou même parfois il fessait en sorte de l'éviter le plus possible pour pas se sentir plus que ridicule. Mais, aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Sai : (d'un ton de rigolade) tu n'as qu'à lui écrit une lettre d'amour …

Sasuke : (froidement) tu es malade ou quoi …. ?

Kiba : (sérieusement et un peu agacé par le comportement de Sasuke) un mec doit vraiment se rabaisser à faire ça pour un autre si tu l'aime vraiment sinon...

Sasuke : (doucement) mais….je l'aime

Sai : bhin…alors écrit cette fichue lettre

Sasuke : je vais le faire (regard déterminé)

Kiba : (d'un ton un peu froid) au pire des cas, il te rira au nez et basta ….

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. En faisant le tour de tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, il avait lui aussi pensé à cette possibilité : que Neji se moque de lui et de ces sentiments et qu'il devienne la risée de tout le l'école. Mais comme le dit-on « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

A 17h fin des cours

Ainsi que, alors que Neji devait repasser par les escaliers qui lui faisaient face à l'entrée du gymnase, il attendit patiemment, la lettre d'amour en main. Il savait bien que Sai et Kiba étaient cachés aux alentours, observant la scène et il avait peur mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas se dégonfler maintenant c'était un UCHIWA et il n'ait pas peur.

Sasuke : « enfin un tout petit peu peur »

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour tenter d'apercevoir ses deux amis, qu'il comprit que Neji arrivait puisque Kiba excité comme il est lui faisait de grands signes.

Sasuke ferma alors les yeux, en baissant les yeux, déglutissant douloureusement. Il fût tenté de partir, mais se ressaisit ; c'était sa chance. Il se colla dos au mur, et décida d'attendre le moment fatidique avant de sortir de sa petite « cachette ».Et s'il n'arrivait pas à faire sa déclaration, il s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie. Entendant les pas du concerné se rapprocher de lui, il commença a compté à rebours dans sa tête.

5, 4, 3, 2,1…0

Sasuke : (tremblant et rouge) s'il te plait Neji-kun je t'aime ! Sors avec moi ! (il avait dit sa d'une traite sans respirer)

Les battements de son cœur vibraient dans ces tympans. Il n'avait jamais autant stressé de sa vie. L'angoisse de la réponse ….

Seulement voilà, ….la réponse ne venait toujours pas. Il releva la tête, ouvrant doucement les yeux avant de se retourner vers Neji, qui s'éloignait à grand pas, et il comprit rapidement que, d'un il ne l'avait pas entendue, ayant des écouteurs dans les oreilles, et deux il ne l'avait pas non plus remarqué. Il était évidemment sortit trop tard. Mais quel idiot il fessait on aurait dit Kiba à ce moment-là ! Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer comme ça ?

Sasuke : (soupire a en fendre l'âme)

Il commença rejoindre ses amis, mais c'est là que son beau monde s'écroula. Son regard croisa deux yeux d'un bleu aussi glacials que peut être le pôle nord.

En voyant le visage de celui qui lui faisait face aussi grand que pouvait l'être Neji , ce gars le regardait de haut et de haut c'est de haut a croire qu'il partait dans les 1m85 . « Qui c'est ce type ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? » Fût les deux questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit à ce moment-là. L'inconnu lui servit un sourire acerbe qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Un peu plus loin, avec un beau sourire faux Sai sortit de sa cachette, persuadé de découvrir Neji en train d'embrasser langoureusement Sasuke dans les bras l'un de l'autre, suivit de près par Kiba, qui montrait un tout petit peu moins d'enthousiaste – il fallait dire que cette histoire de lettre d'amour lui paraissait toujours aussi ridicule. Les deux amis perdirent leurs sourires en même temps, choqués par la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Sai ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Sasuke tendait sa lettre d'amour à Naruto UZUMAKI ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans ce plan à la con.

Nerveux Sasuke se mit à parler sans vraiment réfléchir, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Sasuke : (un peu brusque et froidement) Je-Je …me suis trompé de personne ! Tu...C'est heuuu….

Naruto ne dit pas mot, servant toujours ce sourire acerbe et suffisant à Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à en être vraiment énervé.

Sai : (crit) Sasuke ! (lui fait signe de les rejoindre immédiatement)

Sasuke ne faisait aucun geste trop surpris par ce gars vraiment ….bizarre

Sai : Sa-su-ke ! (cri encore plus fort)

Finalement, Sasuke accourût vers eux laissant le blond au sourire acide n'ayant toujours pas disparu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sentait le coup de chance. Depuis quelques temps il s'ennuyait un peu ici. En un sourire satisfait, il commença à partir ; mais une chose par terre attira son attention.

Cette chose n'était autre que la lettre d'amour de Sasuke.

En sortant de l'école, tous trois se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant pour jeune. Ce restaurant la, sa mère y travaillait depuis plus de 3 ans durement pour lui payer ces études. Mais là n'était pas le moment.

Sai : (toujours sur le choque)je rêve, comment t'as pus te tromper?

Sasuke : (le fusillant du regard) l'afferme, j'étais stressé pauvre con ! et en plus vous aviez bien vue que j'avais les yeux fermé et je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à l'instant ou Neji passait…. (soupire)

Kiba : tu es vraiment con Sasuke en plus avec sa je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être si bon élève et de plus il a fallu que ce soit ce gars-là ….

Sasuke : (d'un air hautain et froid) je travaille crétin, essaye sa te fera du bien…

Sai soupira la chance n'était pas là en ce moment ! En plus c'est deux la recommençaient a s'insulté. Il allait faire une peinture sur le désespoir de Sasuke, oui pour lui sa sera marrant de le lui montré. Comment est représenté son échec dans l'art.

Kiba : en plus, tu es tombé Naruto UZUMAKI ! (en s'exclamant)

Sasuke : comme si ça m'intéresse de savoir qui c'est cette enfoiré ! Il avait l'air si arrogant (un peu irrité)

Sai : « sa c'est la meilleur c'est lui qui dit que ce gars est arrogant, pff…..j'aurai tout vue aujourd'hui »

C'était qui ce mec, en plus ? Son nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Tss…Il allait oublier toute cette affaire et c'est tout. En plus combien il y a de chance qu'il retombe sur lui….aucune ?

Sai : (devenant sérieux et sans émotion) moi je pense que tu devrais en connaître plus sur lui, c'est le fils du directeur de notre cher lycée « Konoha sChOoL » en plus, il est à la tête d'un groupe assez bizarre

Kiba : Il paraît ils séchaient tout le temps les cours, cherchant toujours les ennuis, dans son groupe il y a si je me souvins bien : Gaara No SABAKU, Shikamaru NARA, Choji AKIMICHI, Lee ROCK un gars avec d'énorme sourcil soit dit en passant et de Shino ABURAME et crois-moi ce gars est le plus bizarre de leur groupe. Ils ont été convoqués par le principal mais aussi, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se sont aussi fait arrêtés par la police et si tu veux mon avis, ce sont plus des délinquants que des étudiants modèles. (il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec ironie)

Sai : et attend, le plus surprenant c'est que Naruto est très apprécié des mecs et des filles. Et sur le net on l'appelle « Le prince de la séduction ».

Sasuke n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

Saasuke : (froid) me ridiculiser devant ce type, c'est la meilleure !

Kiba : (se retient de rire) sa tu peux le dire mon vieux !

Sai : (donne un coup de pied a Kiba) -itaï- ce n'est pas si grave au moins, Neji lui ne te déteste pas ! (essaye de le réconforter)

Kiba : c'est vrai, tu peux encore te déclarer, hein ? (se retenant de rire en voyant que Sai s'apprêtait a lui redonner un coup)

Sasuke acquiesça t. Ils n'avaient pas tort, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait donné la lettre à cet espèce de…...

Le cœur de Sasuke bondit a l'intérieure de lui comme un gong , ou était sa lettre !

Kiba : quoi encore ? (en voyant le sursaut de son ami)

Sasuke : où est passé ma lettre ? (s'écria-t-il)

Kiba : je suis sensé le savoir ? (en penchant la tête vers la droite d'un air incrédule)

-Sasuke : zut ! J'ai dû la laissée tomber quand l'autre con ma surprit !

Pendant que ses amis étaient rentrés, lui s'empressa de retourner au lycée. Sa lettre, Il fallait qu'il la trouve ! Il avait bien prit le soin de marquer le nom de Neji et le sien, sur cette maudite lettre ! Et si quelqu'un la trouvait ? Mon dieu il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

Il commença a cherché dans les herbe du lycée près de l'endroit où il pensait l'avoir laissé tomber se disant que peut-être, le vent l'avait emporté un peu plus loin. En plus avec la pluie qui tombait il ne croyait pas que ça allait être du gâteau mais heureusement dans cette maudite journée il avait pris son parapluie.

Sasuke : (accroupit dans les herbe parapluie en main) je suis maudit ma parole !

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que quelqu'un se trouvait debout derrière lui.

… : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Sasuke : une lettre …une….

Il pivota sur lui-même et releva ses yeux et remarqua que c'était Neji qui lui avait adressé la parole avec un air interroger sur le visage et un tout petit peu inquiet.

Reprenant ses esprits, il lâcha les premières choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit:

Sasuke : (embarrassé)...Je veux dire ...mh...euh….un trèfle ! Oui, c'est ça, un trèfle...

Neji haussa un sourcil.

Neji : un trèfle ? (septique)

Il ne put répondre autre chose que « hn. » Il se maudissait de menti à Neji. Il manquait d'imagination, un trèfle. C'était sa lettre qu'il voulait !

Neji : (raclant sa gorge gêné) tu veux que je t'aide a le trouver ton trèfle ?

Sasuke : (sourit) oui si tu veux bien …

Avoir perdu cette lettre aura peut-être servit à quelque chose, finalement. Il tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'ils étaient tous deux accroupit dans l'herbe, à la recherche d'un trèfle et l'observa, il était vraiment beau avec ces beau cheveux brun long a attaché en queue de cheval basse, c'est sûr il aimait vraiment Neji. Mais il était vraiment sur que lui ne l'aimai pas en retour.

Neji : (avec joie) regarde tient, le voilà !

Sasuke: (supris) m-m-merci Neji-san!

Apres ça , il s'était quitte et Neji lui avait conseillé de rentre par ce qu'il risquerait de prendre froid et c'est ce qu'il fit après un autre signe d'au revoir de Neji. Mais ce que les deux ignorait c'est qu'une personne avait vue toute la scène de A à Z, et avec un regard mauvais mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en allant au restaurant où travaille sa mère, il repensa au moment où il avait cru que Neji était sur le point de l'embrasser, mais c'était fait d'idée par ce qu'il n'avait fait que retirer un insecte de son épaule.

Son téléphone c'est mis a sonné et il avait pu lire « Kiba »

Sasuke : (soupire) quoi ?

Kiba : bonsoir la politesse….bref…..tu as retrouvé ta lettre ?

Sasuke : hooo punaise !

Il était tellement heureux d'avoir Neji près de lui qu'il en avait oublié sa lettre.

Kiba : (soupire de désespoir) pas grave on la cherchera demain ok ?

Sasuke : D'accord (ayant peur d'un coup).

Kiba : à demain alors vieux (raccroche)

Reprenant sa marche, Sasuke fulminait. La lettre lui était complétement sortit de la tête ! Il priât pour que cette lettre se face emporte par le vent, passe dans les égouts et finisse par atterrir dans la mer du Japon.

Il rejoignit rapidement le restaurant, et entra à l'intérieur Tsunade une des serveuses et la patronne qui plus est, était en train de débarrasser une table. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé un certain charme à cette femme aux cheveux blond long attachés en 2 couettes basses, yeux marron chocolat et a forte poitrine et elle faisait toujours preuve d'élégance.

Tsunade : haa te voilà petit ! Tu cherches ta mère ?

Sasuke : oui Tsunade-hime (sourit)

Tsunade : (exaspéré) arrête avec sa petit …..Mon mari Jiraya l'a envoyé livré de la nourriture à une entreprise pas loin. Il lui a dit de rentrer chez vous directement après, je crois qu'elle doit être déjà rentré.

Sasuke : (s'incline) merci Tsunade, j'y vais alors !

Tsunade : (le stop en l'attrapant par l'épaule) attend, tu sais ta mère est étrange en ce moment, tu devras lui parler !

Étonné, Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Parler ? Avec sa mère ? Décidément sa journée n'était pas encore finie.

Sasuke : (sans émotion) bien, au revoir Tsunade ….

Sa mère Mikoto car c'est comme ça qu'elle se nomme et lui habitaient une petite maison assez grande pour eux deux. Depuis la mort de son père et son frère dans un accident de voiture il était resté tous les deux ensemble, et c'est un peu à cause de la mort de son frère et son père qu'il c'était renferme.

La porte n'étant pas fermé à clef et il en déduisit que sa mère était effectivement rentré

Sasuke : J'suis rentré ! (enlève ses chaussures tout en refermant la porte derrière lui)

Il rentra et parti directement dans la cuisine ou il vit sa mère occupe à couper les oignons ne fessant pratiquement pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle se coupa un peu le doigt.

Sasuke : (précipite vers elle) mais qu'est-ce que tu fais …. (se dirige avec elle dans la salle de bain)

Mikoto : (baisse la tête) désolé j'étais ailleurs

Sasuke : j'avais vue (s'applique à soigner la coupure) alors ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il commençait lui aussi à se faire du souci pour elle car si Tsunade la trouvait bizarre alors il fera tout pour savoir pour quoi ?

Mikoto : alors quoi ?

Sasuke : Tsunade m'a dit que tu es trouver étrange, ces temps-ci. T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? (la regarde attendant)

Mikoto innocemment.

Mikoto : bien sûr que non.

En voyant le regard froid de son fils qui lui disait de ne pas lui mentir et de cracher le morceau , elle sut qu'il était tant pour lui dire

Mikoto : (rougit) et bien...tu sais...mh...comment dire...J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, voilà.

Sasuke la sonda de son regard onyx cherchant à savoir si elle se foutait de lui mais a voir le rouge a ces joue il on conclut que c'était vrai.

Sasuke : Alors c'était ça ! Voilà pourquoi tu étais à l'ouest (glacialement) il est marié ?

Mikoto : (pris au dépourvu) n…

Sasuke : tu es sa maitresse ?

Mikoto : (choquée) NON !

Sasuke : est-ce que tu es celle qui a brisé leur mariage ? (la regarde sévèrement)

Mikoto : Bien sûr que non mon cœur ! Il est divorcé !

Sasuke : ou tu l'as rencontré (en détachant bien les mots)

Mikoto : (sourire rêveur) au restaurant, je n'arrêtais pas de faire bourgues avec lui et finalement il m'a demandé de venir diner avec lui pour pas que je l'assomme encore sans faire exprès pour la 10èm fois et finalement au fur et à mesure de nos dine j'en suis tombée amoureuse et lui aussi

Sasuke regardait sa mère un air choqué sur le visage pendant qu'elle souriait comme une ado. Comment ce type a pu sortir avec une femme qui a dut lui donner des tas de bosse au visage. Il devait être vraiment amoureux d'elle par ce que ça pouvait pas être le genre à faire sa pour l'argent vue qu'il en avait pas. Finalement il sourit à sa mère.

Sasuke : je suis heureux pour toi alors maman !

Étonné, elle releva la tête en le regardant bizarrement.

Mikoto : (ayant peur de la réponse) alors je peux sortir ce soir ?

Sasuke : (sourit légèrement) bien sûr ? Mais s'il te plait ne le sert pas toi-même.

Mikoto : (sourit et partant de la salle de bain) merci mon cœur, alors ne m'attend pas trop (sort et ferme la porte)

Sasuke : (tout seul dans la salle de bain) en voilà une qui a trouvé le bonheur (pleure silencieusement)


End file.
